


grocery store shenanigans

by denji



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: :sob:, Chance Meetings, F/M, Fluff, pre ch 85
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denji/pseuds/denji
Summary: [denji / f!reader]a demon boy with questionable fashion choices saves you from the rain. what better way to repay him than to give him your number?
Relationships: Denji (Chainsaw Man)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	grocery store shenanigans

“Shit!” A curse escapes your lips as you feel your grocery bag slip from your hand, struggling to balance all of your purchases with the umbrella in your other and phone pressed to your cheek. “Sorry, I’m going to hang up!” You grumble into your phone at your superior, (momentarily) one less thing occupying you. A flurry of profanities shoot from your mouth as your grocery bag pathetically drops into a puddle and a gust of wind pushes your umbrella out of your hold. 

“One thing after another, huh?” You mutter to yourself, bending over to pick up the fallen groceries. At this point, you had given up trying to retrieve your cheap umbrella. Looks like it was going to be a soggy walk home. With a sigh, you slipped your flip phone into your purse and hefted up the heavy plastic bag of vegetables. Shit. 

“Miss! Is this your umbrella?” A rough voice bordering on a growl calls out from behind you, the rain hitting your shoulders coming to an abrupt halt. You turn back to meet eyes with a blonde boy in brightly-colored neon hightops, jogging over in the increasingly large downpour. He looks like he would be chilly, most likely soaked to the bone. Wet, blonde hair flatly clings to his forehead and alert orange eyes look slightly downwards at you. 

“Oh… thank you!” You smile up at your unexpected savior, bowing your head slightly. He returns it with a toothy smile, showing off sharp canines. “If you wouldn’t mind me asking, do you not have an umbrella?”

“Don’t own one,” he says. “Where ya headed?” 

“Home. I was coming from the grocery store. Do you want me to walk you to your destination?” Upon receiving silence, you cringe and decide to rephrase. “I mean, since the rain’s coming down so hard.” A bright grin blooms on his face, once pale face flushing with salmon pink. 

“I don’t mind if you don’t! I think I’m actually going to the grocery yer headed from,” he says, sheepishly rubbing the nape of his neck with his hand. You nod with understanding, holding the umbrella high above his head. “Here, I can carry some of your groceries for you!” Before you can respond, he takes two of the bags on your right arm and carries them. You look at him with a calculating stare, wondering if he was going to take off with your weeks’ food. 

“Thanks. Aren’t you cold?”

“Well, not really.”

“Oh. Okay.” 

The walk to the grocery store was mostly silent, only the sound of rainfall against pavement and cars whizzing by on the road filtering through your ears. Even walking beside him, there’s an unnatural warmth that radiates from his body. 

“What’s your name?” He asks once you reach the small mart, looking up at the fluorescent sign. 

“Oh! It’s [Surname] [Name]. What’s your’s?” Despite being in a situation where you would normally be uncomfortable giving your name to a stranger, something about him was trustworthy. Maybe it was the obvious look in his eye that echoed there was no thought behind them. 

“It’s Denji.”

“Denji…?”

“Just Denji. Don’t got a last name.” You nod slowly, stepping away from the entrance to the store. Reluctant to part, you decide to blurt out the first thing that comes out to your mind.

“You don’t look like you go to grocery stores often.”  _ Oh shit _ . What does that even mean? ‘You don’t look like you go to grocery stores often.  _ Stupid. _ “I mean-- what brings you to this store? I’ve never seen you around here before.” You hurry to correct yourself, blood rushing to your face. This is… embarrassing. 

Surprisingly, he laughs. That spurs you to burst out into a laugh too, albeit nervously.

“Yeah, I’ve never been here before. My… roommate didn’t have time to go shopping and he didn't trust… my other roommate to do it, so here I am.” You nod again, a furrowed brow on your face giving the impression that you were deep in thought. You reach into your wallet, pulling out a thousand yen note. He is astonished when you offer it to him.

“Here, so you can buy an umbrella. Not that you can’t already! Just consider it payback for carrying my groceries and stuff.” Upon that reminder, he hands you back your bags. Somehow, the weight from them is heavier than before. He flushes another pretty pink, clutching the bill in his hand.

“...Thank you.” Denji’s voice barely comes out above a whisper, you needing to strain in order to hear it above the rain.

“Well… it was nice meeting you, Denji.”

“It was nice meeting you too, [Surname].” 

You turn to walk away before cursing yourself for being so cowardly, turning around again. He’s still standing there.

“One last thing before I go. Can you give me your hand?” Like a dog sticking out its paw for a shake, he diligently offers his hand. You dig through your purse for a marker, finally finding a black one that was almost completely dry. Giving it a few shakes, you uncap it and hold his hand gently within your’s and write your number on the back of it. Denji’s face is redder than before.

“Give me a call if your roommate ever makes you get groceries again, yeah?” 

His smile is so big that it creases his eyes.

“I will!”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for ugly spacing... i write in google docs and im too lazy to change it ._.  
> hope you enjoyed!! denji is the cutest ever and i am so so sad bcs of ch 89. like fujimoto sir what the hell. anyways lol


End file.
